


Awful Hearts

by AjaysLullaby



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjaysLullaby/pseuds/AjaysLullaby
Summary: Mirage is crushing on Bloodhound hard. Maybe the dinner invite given is just the opening he needs to try to woo them?
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	1. A Dinner Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Mittens is cute, mirage is a dork, and this is my first foray into this ship

Mirage came around the corner, whistling a jaunty tune as he did so. He had just had dinner, so he was heading back to his room when he caught sight of someone hunched over the ship's cat. They were partially around the corner so he couldn’t really get a good look at them. 

“Uh hey there! I see you’re enjoying Mittens purrfect personality,” he said, flashing a charming smile, even though the other person couldn’t see him. He was  _ so _ good at this.

The other person tensed and straightened as Mirage walked closer, and he realized it was Hound. “Oh. Hey. I thought you didn’t like cats?”

Mirage felt awkward suddenly, because he  _ liked _ Hound. Like, a  _ lot _ . They were interesting and strong and mysterious. They had a fondness for animals, though he had thought that they didn’t like cats since they owned a bird. 

“Hello, Mirage. I do not allow cats around Artur, but I do not mind them. The Allfather uses them as messengers, like he does many animals.”

Mirage nodded slowly. “So, this Allfather of yours - is he your only god?”

Bloodhound blinked in shock at the question, not that anyone could see, not expecting something so inquisitive from the man in front of him. “No, there are others, but the Allfather is the most important to me.” They didn’t know why they told him that.

“Cool cool cool. So have you always worshipped them?” He questioned, leaning against the hallway wall.

Mittens, the grey and white socked cat, wound her way around Hounds ankles, mrrp’ing as she did so. The sight was friggin’  _ adorable _ .

“...Since I was a child.” 

“My ma really didn’t care for religion any, but I can respect someone who knows their shit.”

“That is...good of you?” They almost-questioned, head tilting. Mirage was interesting to them. He was a jokester, someone who never took anything seriously, and yet he was  _ competent _ . He could be serious, even with how much he talked, and it still surprised them that there was more to this man than his motor mouth.

Mirage snorted, "Thanks, you sound  _ so _ serious." His tone was joking, though; he didn't want to upset his crush. He also knew how he came off to other people, so he wasn't really offended.

Bloodhound cocked their head a bit, hidden eyes noticing the small blush on Mirage's cheeks, how his body was turned toward them, how he was showing a genuine interest in the conversation. The realization that Mirage was  _ interested  _ in them was surprising. Bloodhound thought Mirage the type to go for someone like Crypto or Wraith. 

"Walk with me." It wasn't a question, but the option to stay put was still present. But they knew Mirage would follow.

"S-sure!" He pushed off the wall and practically skipped to Bloodhound's side, scooping Mittens up as he did. She murrup'd happily and started purring.

The two walked in silence for a bit, the sound of Mittens purr the only thing filling the space. It wasn't awkward though. It was actually quite comfortable. Mirage didn't feel the need to talk for once. Didn't feel the need to make a fool of himself and make others laugh; he was content to simply  _ be _ .

"I plan to eat in my quarters tonight. Would you like to join me?"

The question was soft, the invitation something Mirage knew to be serious.

He blinked in shock, foot pausing as he went to take his next step. "Yes! That would exec-exle-good. That would be good." Mirage cursed his stutter, wanting to melt into the floor because of it.

"Then I will see you at seven? Just knock, and I will let you in"

Mirage nodded as they came to the lounge, the hallway ending and spitting them out.

"Sure sure, I'll see you then, buddy!" He cringed inwardly at the term, hating himself even more.

Hound simply chuckled and waved, walking off toward their room.

Mittens mewled and snuggled further into Mirage's arms as he stood there.

Well, it hadn't really gone that horrible, since he got an invite to dinner.


	2. A Simple Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost 1500 words all on my phone. End me

Bloodhound contemplated the invitation they had extended to Mirage. It had been a spur of the moment thing, they hadn't really thought about the consequences of such an action. They hadn't revealed their face to anyone, but here they were inviting someone who was practically a stranger to come and eat and see their face. Bloodhound found they didn't really mind all that much. As big mouthed as Mirage was, he didn't  _ gossip  _ like most trivial civilians. So he could probably be trusted to show their face while they ate. They hoped, at least.

They tidied a bit as they thought, clearing their table of the wood carving project they had been working on, swiping shavings into the small garbage can they kept in their room. Artur croaked from his perch at the foot of their bed, which was piled with furs of animals they had hunted. Bones decorated the walls and shelves, many holding candles, wax dripping over and down, creating, to them, a perfect atmosphere. They just hoped Mirage felt comfortable. 

They sighed and went to their bed, sitting next to Artur and scritching his head and under his beak, speaking softly.

"I hope that Mirage enjoys dinner tonight, my friend. At least I do not have to cook. Natalie, the little sparkling, is cooking for us all as she does every Wednesday. Her food is exemplary. It will be nice to know that the food will be quality. One less worry."

Artur just croaked quietly, bobbing his head and nipping at their fingers for more. They had to laugh at that. Always greedy for affection, that one.

Bloodhound flopped back, Artur fluttering to their chest and settling down as they continued to use their left hand to pet him. Their right rubbed at their eyes and dragged down their face slowly. They were actually  _ nervous _ . It was ridiculous. Blothhundr did not get  _ nervous _ . They had hunted beasts ten times larger than them and people far cleverer than Mirage and they had  _ never _ been nervous. Always collected, always confident; that was them.

Yet here they worry, wondering what Mirage would think of their rooms, if he would enjoy dinner. What he thought about them, about Artur. It was frustrating and uncomfortable. 

_ Clang clang clang. _

They sighed and moved the snoozing birb from their chest to the bed and slipped off, standing up. Natalie had rung the dinner bell, which meant they had maybe ten minutes to get enough food for two and bring it back.

They pulled their mask back on, fixing it in place, taking a deep breath and letting it out as they slid their door open. The smell of food hit them maybe five paces out, delicious and heavy. It smelled like pasta and sauce with meat and cheese added in. Lasagna? An easy meal to consume and serve. They didn't have to worry about that, thankfully.

They approached the kitchen, grabbing two plates as they passed the counter. Lifeline and Gibraltar were seated together, chatting among themselves, Crypto was alone against the far counter, Wattson by the food serving portions to anyone who wanted some. They approached her, offering the plates up for the food beside her.

"Hello Bloodhound! Here, let me give you...two servings? You must be hungry!" She laughed, cutting portions out and putting them on the plates.

"Greetings. Thank you, sparkling. I am eating with Mirage tonight. I proposed that I would get the food before he showed up."

Her eyes lit up and she jumped a little, happiness radiating off her. "That's so nice! I hope you both have a nice dinner, ouí?"

They nodded. "Thank you. I will see you tomorrow sparkling. Have a good night." With that, they grabbed two forks and headed back to their room.

Mirage was standing at the door looking nervous, from the small bit they could see of his face. He raised a hand as if to knock, and lowered it again, an audible sigh coming from his mouth.

"Mirage, you're early," they stated.

He jumped and whirled around, eyes wide. "Oh! Hey there, I didn't see you. I was just about to knock!" He chuckled nervously. 

"If you take the food I will open the door for us." They held out the plates, which Mirage took carefully.

"Wow smells dec-del-delectable. Who cooked tonight?"

Bloodhound moved to the door, sliding it open and standing aside so the man could enter. "Wattson."

"Oh cool. She makes  _ great _ food. Maybe I'll show her my porkchop recipe sometime. I've never made it for you guys but I'm sure you'd all  _ love  _ it," he said as he walked through, spying the table and heading over.

Bloodhound just walked in after and closed the door, pausing before turning and taking a breath. They reached up, hands heading for their mask as Mirage continued to ramble. They unhooked it, detaching the mask and pulling it off slowly, their view obscured for a few seconds. The seconds were long enough for Mirage to notice what was going on and fall silent. The mask came completely off and they looked at Mirage, somewhat nervous again.

"You uh. You took your mask off." He looked physically pained after he spoke, like he regretted what he had just said.

"Yes, I did. Does it bother you?" They asked.

Mirage's eyes roamed over their face almost hungrily, a slight awe in them. "No, no. Not at all. You're gorgeous. I wasn't expecting the scars or the tattoos though."

They snorted, moving to the table, pushing it toward the bed, and grabbing the only chair, moving it to the table. After, they sat on the bed and gestured for Mirage to do the same.

"Oh, right. Thanks for getting the food, by the way."

They smiled, "you're welcome. You can ask questions, if you wish." 

He nodded and sat, grabbing a fork and digging in. "Sho, whachs with th' scars?" He swallowed, continuing, "some of those had to hurt pretty bad. The one down your cheek looks deep."

They nodded, reaching up to trace it. "I was following a bounty. She ambushed me and caught me off guard. Her clawed gauntlets were sharp and hard enough to tear through the mask I wore at the time. The longest caught me on the temple as we fought and tore into my face. It took several months to fully heal."

"Ooooh wow. Have you...hunted many people?"

"Yes. Mostly bounties. People who owe money, that sort of thing. I've also hunted many beasts. As you can see." They gestured to the various skulls and pelts around the room. 

Mirage looked on, momentarily awed at the sheer  _ skill _ Bloodhound must have to hunt so many things. "Wow…"

Hound smiled at him, pleased to see such a reaction. It was nice to have someone recognize them for their skill and precision.

The conversation continued in that vein as they ate, a comfortable atmosphere settling around them. Eventually they both finished but continued to sit and talk. Hound was having a wonderful time of it. There really was more to Mirage than met the eye.

Soon enough the questions came to an end and they sat in silence for a bit.

"Mirage- " they started, but unable to finish.

"You can call me Eli when it's just us. Or Elliot. It's up to you."

Hound blinked, and then smiled. "Eli...I can do that for you."

"Right cool okay. What were you gunna say?" Asked a flustered Elliot, blush rising on his cheeks.

"Ah, I was going to say I've… _ enjoyed _ tonight. It has been refreshing. Thank you for joining me." They smiled again, hair falling in front of their eyes, escaping their braids.

Elliot scooted the chair closer, his knees touching their. It was odd. Most didn't willingly touch him. But it wasn't unwelcome.

"Hey uh. Hound. Can I um…" he started, trailing off as he gazed into their eyes, voice lost in between the two of them.

Hound cocked their head, realizing they had both been leaning closer to each other. And with a startling realization, they understood that they wanted to  _ kiss  _ Elliot. And that Elliot wanted to kiss  _ them _ . They drew a sharp breath, Elliot leaning closer still until they could feel his breath fanning across their face. It smelled like pasta and sauce, and they smiled a bit at it.

"Yes, Eli?"

"Can I um. Kiss you? Y'know it's totally fine if you say no! Haha it wouldn't be the first time, but hey I'm me, I can get anyone I want, I'm just that great you -"

Bloodhound grabbed his neck and pulled him in closer, pressing lips to lips in a chaste, sweet kiss. 

"Is that enough to shut you up or shall I continue?"

Elliot answered with a dazed smile, "Definitely continue. I think I won't be able to stop talking otherwise."

Hound just chuckled and pulled him back in for another kiss.


End file.
